


Still Flying

by supermusicmad



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Ipswich, Fainting, Gen, M/M, Romance, gen - Freeform, i was feeling soppy that day, realllly hard, unless you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermusicmad/pseuds/supermusicmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wildly cliched and romantic re-telling of Douglas rescuing Martin from the smoke-filled fuselage. Written for a prompt on the cabin pressure dreamwidth meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Flying

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship this so it's not exactly romantic, but it's pretty cliche.

He dreams he is flying.

That’s not so unusual, he rarely dreams of anything else, but now it feels different. Normally he is flying solo, propped up by nothing more than his own willpower and limited skill, shaky and liable to plunge back down to earth. Every moment of joy is tempered by the terror of making a mistake, the fear of falling.

But now he is not scared. He is supported by a force he doesn’t quite understand, holding him up and propelling his heavy, useless body up and forwards. He feels safe.

It’s a pity this is just a dream. He is aware, vaguely, that a moment ago he was somewhere else, somewhere real, although he cannot remember where it was or even if it’s particularly important to go back there. For now he can just fly in this blissful, safe, easy manner.

Normally he feels himself descending as he wakes, but this time the first hints of consciousness come while he is still soaring. “Martin,” a voice says, and Martin remembers that’s his name. “Martin.”

He doesn’t want to wake up, but it’s starting without his consent. He realises the strength helping him fly is actually coming from a pair of arms, one wrapped around his shoulders and the other under his knees. He feels warm and his breath is too close to his face. Muffled, unintelligible noise surrounds him.

“Martin?” Something is pulled from in front of his face, and suddenly he can hear again, he can breathe.

He is still flying when he opens his eyes.

“”D-Douglas?”

“Martin, are you alright?”

No, Martin is still dreaming. Douglas doesn’t talk to him that softly, or with that much concern in those deep brown eyes. Douglas definitely doesn’t carry him like this. Douglas is not, cannot be the force keeping him up, and yet Martin is still flying as he gazes indistinctly into his First Officer’s face and tries to remember the question.

“Talk to me. Martin!”

“I – yes. Hello.” Martin says awkwardly. They look at each other for a moment. “What’s happening?”

“I’m rescuing you from a burning aeroplane,” Douglas says casually.

Martin opens his mouth to reply, but before he can, a shout comes from somewhere. Martin doesn’t hear the words, but Douglas replies with, “Yes, Sleeping Beauty has awakened. Don’t worry, he’s fine.”

Douglas is back to being sarcastic again, and the words should sting, but Martin doesn’t stop flying until Douglas sets him down on the first-aid bed.


End file.
